


"Right around the bend"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Content, braige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray's humming, a little mesmerized with the mesh fabric of her leggings, how it digs into her flesh. Paige flutters her eyes shut when he pulls on it, the <em>riiiip</em> of the fabric so loud in the room, and it mixes with his laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Right around the bend"

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do something for these two ever since I got hooked on them.

It take's most of her resolve to stifle a moan but ever since she got pushed towards the table.

Forcibly pushed over it.

It's been pretty difficult.

But Paige bites down on her lip, counts to ten and tries not to tremble so much. "Aren't you a treacherous little thing." Bray runs a finger down her spine, pale flesh tinting pink with the pressure of his touch. "Spilling venom, laughing in the face of the weak." He dips down, nuzzles Paige's back and gives the flesh a not so gentle bite. "How does freedom taste, sweetheart?" Paige's tongue darts out over her dry bottom lip, _like honey, it taste sweet_. She feels her shorts being tugged down and it leaves her goosebump ridden. Bray's humming, a little mesmerized with the mesh fabric of her leggings, how it digs into her flesh. Paige flutters her eyes shut when he pulls on it, the _riiiip_ of the fabric so loud in the room, and it mixes with his laughter. She turns her head a little, enough to catch a glimpse of hunger in his eyes. The rip goes right down her rear, and she's _bare_ because part of her was hoping for this, to be torn apart and put together again all in once. 

She wants to turn around, grab him by his stupid beard and kiss him hard enough theres blood. But Paige remains over the table, breathing a little hard when his fingers ghost over her sex and tease.

And oh, how they tease.

His intentions are clear, to leave her breathless and begging. "You never answered me." How can he sound so calm, so collected, but those thoughts die down when he crooks his fingers that right angle and her mouth goes agape. "It's impolite to not answer a question, dear." And he makes sure to thrust another finger in to drive the point of his scolding. Paige huffs, blows a blue strand out of her sight and does her best to at least have some semblance of cockiness in her answer. 

Of course just when she's about to, he slides a digit out to rub circles on her clit. What comes out is more of an _ohgod_ , than some snappy retort. Bray's laughs under his breath and smirks down at her. He wants to decorate that skin of hers, leave her a few reminders when she's away. "So beautiful." He kisses the words across her shoulders, makes a note of how her breath hitches. Paige is embarrassingly wet, and she's painfully aware of this and god, how she **hates** to admit it. Even as she pushes back into his fingers, feels just how much he's enjoy this himself, there isn't much she can but hope he fucks her soon. "Please, just- _fuck_." Paige chokes out and she practically already see him smirking. "Ah she remembers her manners, such a sweet girl." He pulls his fingers out and Paige tries not to linger on the whine thats escaped her. 

Instead she relishes the sensation of when he enters her.

His fingers running through her hair.

The breathless grunt against her shoulder.

Maybe she's got a bit control over him, but not as much as he does. Bray makes a point to bite her shoulder, and hard. He wants everyone to know, or to at least wonder. Paige hisses but her toes curl in her boots as she pushes her rear back into a thrust. Bray grabs a fistful of black and blue and yanks hard enough to make her yelp. 

Paige likes it, being with Bray feels wrong, like a dirty little sin. She hooked. She wants more every single time, even as he drives into her harder, she wants more of him. The things he whispers in her ear make her grin, makes her skin sweat more. 

He snakes a hand up her body, squeezes one of her breast and tells her to make a mess of herself around him. Paige feels a shudder run down her spine and feels something goes through her veins as she cums. It's one of those orgasms that hit you and you can't make a sound cause nothing can be formed coherent enough to begin with. She remembers to breath, greedily it gets to her lungs and she feels Bray bite down again as he reaches his own release, hips snapping against her hard.

Paige grins, breathing hard.

 _again, I want it again_.


End file.
